Sketches of Life: Sketches of the Lights
by xAoibarax
Summary: Just like Sketches of the Shadows, this is a slice of life story following interesting daevas of Elysea, Cingloon and Huanghun, daevas of dollmaking, their promiscuous older brother figure, Heigame, the templar devoted to her world, Ooryuu, and Nymph and Meishou, children of the leading scientists of magical technology.
1. Flash n' Bangs

It was the annual thunderstorm in Oriel; it was the sign that winter is ending, and spring is flowing in to let the lush colors of the flowers bloom. While it was a sign of nature's beauty awakening, it also meant awakening those humans who are trying to catch some good night's sleep. In the roar of Aion which is telling everyone winter is ending, is not giving a pair boys, living together in a studio, any sleep.

"Sweet Ariel, when will those flashlights ever stop?" A silver haired boy with a puffy bobbed hair slowly sat up, groaning, as he rubbed his sleepy aquamarine eyes.

"Huanghun, we should appreciate the fact that this is what makes Oriel so beautiful," Another boy, whose facial features look just like his descendant, Huanghun, except with a spiky hair. "Tommorow, the entire place will smell like a fresh garden, and it will be perfect to give Chimchim and Nah a perfect walk!" The ancestor of Huanghun, Cingloon turns his head towards the other, then glanced at their two sleeping ribbits.

Huanghun sighed, and looked at the reptiles sleeping on their leaf beds. "I appreciate it when they sing, but its also a sign that the sounds of those drakan wardrums are about to co-"

Flash. Ka-boom. A loud thunder, and its lights flickered through the dark room. Huanghun yelped in his real pitch, which is actually a boy soprano voice which will never be broken, usually masked by speaking in a lower tone. As he yelped, he jumped out of his bed and dived into Cingloon's.

"I-I am just surprised! OK! I am not scared or anything...!" Huanghun stuttered as he quivered beneath Cingloon's sheets.

"Always stubborn aren't you?" The older one smiles, reaching his hand under the bed sheets to pet his descendant's head. "How about we share the bed tonight?"

Huanghun made a small tsk, which is a way of saying yes, when he is flustered. As he layed belly down along with Cingloon, the daevas spreaded their pure white Elyos wings from their backs. As their wings lofted over each other's bodies, enwrapping them in something even better than a teddy bear. Cingloon and Huanghun view their wings as a source of comfort; they both agree it is like a gentle hug from behind as the feathers warm their made a small tsk, which is a way of saying yes, when he is flustered. As he layed belly down along with Cingloon, the daevas spreaded their pure white Elyos wings from their backs. As their wings lofted over each other's bodies, enwrapping them in something even better than a teddy bear. Cingloon and Huanghun view their wings as a source of comfort; they both agree it is like a gentle hug from behind as the feathers warm their backs.

Even though the flashes flickered, thunders roared, the boys managed to slip into a dream. The storm came to a prompt end, with the ribbits making their croaking lullabies to the boys.

Until.

**Bang**. A sound, louder than thunder, something so loud nature cannot create itself.

The boys both sat up on the strange sound, they felt even stranger when they noticed their ribbits were alarmed by the sound. Usually, their ribbits would not wake up at a sound of thunder, which told the boys this was probably not thunder.

"What was that, Chimchim?" Cingloon got out of his bed and proceeded to pick up his reptile companion as Huanghun did the same to Chimchim's brother, Nah.

**~x~**

"With all that rain, no wonder the thunder is so happy tonight," A tanned young man, with dark brown hair, and one fuchsia eye, the other being ruby red says to himself as he witnesses the thunder through the window.

After a few moments of silence, he turns off the lights, throws himself on bed, making a moaning sigh of pleasure. "Its time for me to sleep, but I hope those Huanghun doesn't get all scaredy over this weather that Cingloon would have to bring themselves to sleep in my king sized bed," The man mumbles to himself as he switches the lamp off.

_Well Heigame, you are the two little bastard's big brother, you have to do everything to be their protector. So get ready when they run into my room crying._ The man, Heigame goes through the life pact he has with the two daeva boys. After a few moments of silence, re-imagining through what has happened today in his life, he heard a soft meow; it was his pet kitter, Sugar.

"Come here lil' Sugar, wanna sleep with daddy tonight?" Heigame pats on his mattress, signaling the feline to come. The feline promptly jumped onto the bed, taking a spot which is awkwardly next to the pet dagg, Spice, who is fast asleep. The third pet, Mint the Larail, on the other hand, was enjoying her sleep in her little wooden house made by Cingloon and Huanghun.

Heigame proceeded to sigh, and close his eyes. Though his eyes were closed, the thunder and flashes kept the man awake. After at least 30 minutes of shut eyes, Heigame opened his eyes again to check on his animals.

_Coming from nature, which us humans and daevas have mostly lost, its so amusing how they never flinch at the sound of thunder do they?_ Heigame admired his pets, sleeping so sound, not being awakened by the loud roars from the sky.

Then, heard another loud sound, which wasn't thunder. It was a loud scream, just like a girl, next door.

_Its Huanghun, maybe I should stay awake a bit so I can let the two sleep with me tonight if they need to._ Heigame sat up on his bed, looking at the wall shared by Cingloon and Huanghun's studio.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. There was only sound of thunder, and bright flashes. The boys did not come as the thunder ends its charade.

_Looks like Cingloon was able to calm his little brother down did he?_ Heigame chuckles at the thought and dove straight into bed.

Until.

**Bang.** A loud sound, similar to thunder yet was so unnatural that all the animals in Heigame's bedroom snapped out of their peaceful sleep.

_What in the half drak furback fart was that?_ Heigame jolted up in his bed as he heard the bang.

It was then, Heigame heard a knock on the door. The only people who would knock on Heigame's door at this time is the two bastards he love dearly. It was indeed them, carrying their pet ribbits along.


	2. False Thunder

The same night at an estate in the Apex State of Oriel, a little boy was sitting up in his bed, holding his long ears, his fingers dug through his long platinum blonde hair. He knows he is scared, but he doesn't know how to say the word, nor understand why he is holding his ears, and jilting each time there is a flash.

_Mommy told me that if I feel something is not good, I should go to mommy daddy or sis._ The boy thought. After a few moments of taking his favorite bastion mini models in his hands, he walked to his sister's room.

It took him to jump over a few reluctances, since the boy didn't have a very clear idea if he isn't feeling well. Finally arriving to his sister's room (Scared of angering his parents for waking them up), he looks at the sleeping green haired girl, not flinching at the thunder storm at all.

_Should I really wake sis up..?_ The boy thought. He wasn't sure if he should wake his sister up, with the same idea he would upset his parents for waking them up.

**Flash. Boom.**

A thunder closeby passed. The boy made a yelp and fell down on the floor.

"Nymph?" The boy's older sister sat up. She immediately headed towards her brother to help him up. "Nymph, are you alright?" The sister spoke in a soft voice, trying to keep her eyes on her brother's eyes. Nymph made a very awkward eye contact, as he had a poor understanding of social cues.

The boy did not answer.

_Nymph knows he is scared, but because he is autistic, he doesn't know that what he is feeling right now is 'fear', nor he knows how to tell how he feels right now._

"Nymph, Meishou won't be mad at you OK?" The boy's sister, Meishou kept talking to him, trying to assure her brother that she nor their parents won't be mad at him for waking up because he was scared. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Mei?" The younger brother spoke, his voice was clearly trembling.

"Yes, Nymph?"

"Why am I shaking? Why am I quivering when the thunder comes?" Nymph continued, as tears started to fall from his eyes. Meishou used her fingers to take away the tears from her frightened brother.

"You are scared Nymph, the thunder is scary isn't it?" Meishou sighed as she picked up her brother. "How about we sleep together tonight? You will be safe OK?"

The boy rubbed his eyes to take away the remaining tears as his sister carried him to her bed. Meishou flipped the sheets, gently placed her brother in her bed. She proceeded to lie down next to her brother. As she laid down, she silently whispered to her brother, "Actually, it is a bit hard for me to sleep too Nymph, the thunder comes whenever it wishes doesn't it? But, it is probably the drums of Aion, telling us that the cold, cold winter is ending isn't it?"

The boy stared at his sister, listening to what she had to say about the scary weather.

A few more moments of Meishou comforting her brother, Nymph finally fell asleep. She realized her brother was still holding onto the mini models of bastions. Meishou looked at the figures, then gently took them from his hand, onto the bedside table so he wouldn't panic that he lost them. She then wondered what he would become when he grows up; he has so much in his future since he is a child prodigy of magic technology. She sighed, then closed her eyes, into the dream world after hearing a loud explosive sound, far away. She did not think much of it, dismissing it as the thunder going far, far away.

**~x~**

At a modest house in Rockroof village, while most of its residents were asleep, a young female templar was still awake. She was brushing her gorgeous, perfectly straight, long brown hair.

As the room flashed like a camera flashing, thunder rolling, the young woman put her brush down and looked out at the window.

_From all these years I have been living in Oriel, this must be the biggest storm yet._ She felt the sound of the rain pelting onto the windows, vibrations flowing into her thin fingers. Perhaps, because she was so used to the loud banging noises of war, she never flinched at any thunder which passed by.

_I hope Huanghun is OK, I remember Cingloon saying that he is especially afraid of thunder._ She then drew the curtains to a close as she sat back down on the stool front of her dresser. She continued brushing her hair until it was ready to be tied up and placed into a mobcap, adorned with delicate laces and frills.

She treasures this mobcap dearly, as it was a Solorius Day gift from her cleric friend Huanghun.

_He is such a talented seamster. No wonder he makes such amazing dresses for the dolls Cingloon makes._ She looked at the doll which closely resembled her. It was a birthday gift from Cingloon, who was so talented in sculpting. With well articulated joints, delicate paintjob on the face, it was in some ways, truly alive.

_Many people think it is strange for men to have their own dolls, but many dollmakers are men. What is wrong with a man owning dolls? Cingloon and Huanghun are boys who truly love having their own dolls. Dolls are meant for everyone!_

After a few moments of looking at her doll, she placed it in its bed, kissed it good night.

"Mistress Ooryuu, I have turned all the lights in the house off, as well as the dishes clean," A female shugo, dressed in an attire any female butler would wear, approached the woman.

"Thank you so much, Miminanerk," The woman smiled as she walked with the shugo to her bedroom.

"From all the clients I have had, you are one of the best, akakakak!" The shugo made a well known yet unknown sound shugos make as the thunder flashed. "Well sleep tight mistress!"

"Good night, Miminanerk," Ooryuu smiles as she closes her bedroom door.

As she settled herself for the dream world, the thunder started to fade away. The peaceful chorus of the wild ribbits echoed. Ooryuu was felt light when this moment happened.

**Bang.**

A sound, similar to thunder yet sounded so unnatural, echoed through the Rockroof village.

_What in the name of Aion is that?!_ The woman sat up in a jolt of a second.

Immediately a firm knock, yet clearly made by a small hand, echoed on her door.

"Come in," Ooryuu answers.

"Mistress, I am sorry to bother you, but have you heard this peculiar sound, nyerk?" It was Miminanerk. She was also just as concerned with the strange sound. The shugo butler was rather unnerved at the sound.

"It is definitely not thunder. From all the time I have been in the battlefield, this sounds like an...Explosion,"


	3. Diminishing Star

_The sky is sure clear. Right below these clouds, it is the familiar lands of Elysea. According to the compass, we are currently hovering over Heiron._ A young man with a light peachy skintone, physically in his mid 20s, with sharp facial features, put down his compass and map, returning to steering his wheel. The light inside the airship cabin reflected on his mechanical black hand, powered by magic techonlogy, as he adjusts his pointed cap, rustling his silver hair.

_This hand made my life alot easier. I still haven't paid my debt to the Fabre family for making me a pioneer in making replacement limbs for daevas. With this, I was able to return to my joy of playing the piano as well..._

The airship then steered into the sky which is clear from the clouds, right below, they could see the devastated, dead half lands, filled with the undead in Heiron.

"Nyerk, looking at this land makes me truly sad, Captain Uranami," A shugo, on the other steering at the right wheel says as he looks on the sky.

"Yes, while I understand not all Kralls are worshippers of the Balaur, like Mabangtah, the tragedy of Heiron will never be forgotten," The captain of the airship, Tsubasa Nemo Dakkar-Uranami puts on a sorrowful face, yet maintaining a monotone voice.

"Either way, we must get ready to dock her in Oriel and call it a day. You two have done very well today," The captain keeps staring into the front windows of the airship, with a content smile on his face while the shugos laughed lightly at their success today.

The day for the highest ranking members of the Nautilus Trading co. Was reaching to the end. Uranami, who is not only the captain of this airship, but the founder and president of the said company, is hearing some footsteps as shugos and human traders get ready to have the goods inside the ship secured, and taking care of the sails, and the large wing-sails keeping the ship in the air. The sails were in the position to slowly lower down, to disembark at the Elysean residentials of Oriel.

"Captain, we won't sail for a while because we have exceeded our hours of work right? Akakakakakak," The shugo on Uranami's left side spoke.

"If we don't rest, even we shugos can get into an accident. When we die, no money can be made any longer, nyerk!" The right shugo added.

"Ah, yes. We have had a very long day sailing in the treacherous skies of Balaurea, Hyunununerk, Bararinerk" Answering in nonchalant manner, "We would need a few days of rest, and ask our other ships to deliver the other goods,"

**~x~**

The airship finally approached Oriel, in its scheduled time. People at the dock were preparing ropes, and other equipments to secure the ship.

"This is a good timing, because we have arrived right after the storm has gone," The captain sighs in relief.

He was informed by mail that there was going to be a annual storm in Oriel. Storms can be potentially dangerous for airships, as lighting can set fire on the ships.

Uranami stepped away from his steering wheel, and came out of the steering cabin.

"Secure all rare materials collected from Balaurea! I understand today was extremely long, but use all of your final energy to secure these goods to prevent theft!" Unlike the usual monotone voice Uranami has, he spoke in a loud, firm voice which can be heard all over the cabins. Immediately, shugos and humans scattered about, carrying goods and what nots to the most secure locations in the airship.

Right after this, perhaps I should take a sip of some wine and retire to bed.

As he returns to steer the wheels, right in front of his eyes in the peaceful town, alogn with a bright flash, there was also a loud bang of explosion.

"Nyerk, this doesn't sound good," Uranami mutters, his face and voice in clear shock.

"Captain, could it be...?" Hyunununerk worryingly asks.

"No...The Fabre family is not going to like it," Bararinerk adds on with the same tone.

Nontheless, the ship softly lands in the airship dock in the slight outskirts of Oriel.

Uranami has said his praises and good night to his men, and went on his sharptooth airspike to where the explosion has happened. Due to his good sense of maps and direction, he knew the explosion came from the lab where the Fabre family works at. The lab was made with the funds of millions of kinah. He knew an explosion there meant something is horribly wrong.

With his ride, Uranami was able to arrive at the explosion site. His fears were confirmed, yet partially relieved.

"Nyerk, so one generator exploded...At least it isn't the entire lab, but those scientists won't be able to conduct their research there until they make a replacement one..."

While the entire lab wasn't gone, placing one generator was extremely expensive, and now this costly explosion has happened. The scientists who have used the Oriel lab for their convenience would now have to head to the main lab in Sanctum, where they would use only for important things.

_Nymph is certainly not going to like this, as he goes to the lab every day to do the things provided for the children there after school. _The captain's mind commented as he put on a crooked smile, with a single sweatdrop on his face. _Poor little boy, he is NOT going to be happy._


End file.
